Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-3x+4)(-2x-6)$
First distribute the ${-3x+4}$ onto the ${-2x}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {-2x}({-3x+4}) + {-6}({-3x+4})$ Then distribute the ${-2x}.$ $ = ({-2x} \times {-3x}) + ({-2x} \times {4}) + {-6}({-3x+4})$ $ = 6x^{2} - 8x + {-6}({-3x+4})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = 6x^{2} - 8x + ({-6} \times {-3x}) + ({-6} \times {4})$ $ = 6x^{2} - 8x + 18x - 24$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6x^{2} + 10x - 24$